


想在你身边

by 971544945



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: 补档





	1. part1

扎克的名字久违的再次出现在亨利的手机上时，亨利正在游戏中场休息，坐久了的身体叫嚣着要休息，亨利只能停下来“忙”中偷闲小小地伸个懒腰。  
亨利笑笑接起电话，这次倒是一分都没耽误。  
“嘿导演，我可是忙着拯救世界呢”亨利眼睛看着电脑屏幕上移动的人物进行着激烈的交战，心情却在接到电话时放松下来了。  
“得了吧，上次你也这么说的，哦不对，上次你说你要拯救很多人。重点是你要知道当初我狠心一点你可就不是超人了”  
“所以~你这次打来是想告诉我我被炒了是么”亨利知道扎克也是在开玩笑，毕竟熟惯了的人之间对话总是严肃不起来不是么，而且他可以说扎克绝对是他见过最有才华的beta，亨利愿意与他深交。  
“是的你没猜错，不过不是我炒，是蝙蝠侠要炒了超人”亨利仿佛看到了电话另一头扎克露出的坏笑。  
“我可不这么觉得，不过既然你这么说，是你终于找到人选了？”他想起来前些日子扎克提过要拍超人和蝙蝠侠同屏的电影，虽然是早晚的事，但没想到扎克动作这么快，亨利起了些兴趣，当然只是一点点，对于一个优秀的演员来说搭档也许改变不了什么，表现出自己，搭档那边就用时间磨合就好了。  
“我说亨利，你至少关注一下新闻好么”扎克这次是真的想叹气了，为什么会有演员是网瘾少年，还是说一名正常A都活得这么...嗯洒脱。  
“等我拯救完世界就看，好了导演我队友叫我了，那么就回见，爱您”亨利顶着扎克的我要真的炒了你的尖叫，亨利掏掏耳朵，哦他竟然听到了那个随和的beta尖叫，然后随手放下手机，用键盘进入新一轮的厮杀中去了。  
等亨利想起来自己应该多关注一下自己将要进入的剧组信息时，已经到了吃晚饭的时候了，于是亨利选择穿着松垮的衣服叼着随手热的汉堡毫无形象的打开新闻页面。  
这时候他才想起自己沉迷游戏的时间有些过长了，一天而已，他就错过了关于那个人的大新闻。  
然后热乎乎的汉堡就跟无情的地面来了个亲密接触。  
“天呐，这...这真是”亨利突然就觉得什么幸运女神什么上帝保佑都不能表达此刻的心情，又想着似乎这比喻也够俗，脑子乱作一团，总之他很兴奋，兴奋到信息素已经漫到了整个屋子。  
那条新闻资讯虽然通篇以官方口吻叙述一件事，但那都不重要，他只知道本阿弗莱克将要成为蝙蝠侠了，那个人要成为自己的蝙蝠侠了。  
亨利是本的粉丝，这是一个秘密。  
虽然在影视圈谁是谁的粉丝并不稀奇，甚至有明星公开场合对自己偶像示爱，结果一个A明星对一个O明星迷弟或迷妹的示爱被添油加醋成性骚扰的新闻就变成了一种大家茶余饭后的消遣。  
亨利对这种事情也是一笑置之，反正说到底是图个乐。大有任明星圈风生水起我自巍然不动的气势......说是这样说，但这不是亨利选择让这成为秘密的理由。  
亨利不喜欢跟别的粉丝在网上一起讨论本的好，每当这个时候不知从何而来的独占欲就会诡异的占据着他的心神，他只喜欢一个人守在电脑旁搜索出最新的本的街拍，就那么看一个小时都高兴到无法自拔，他表现的就像孩子藏起一本不符年龄的书然后一个人躲在角落品读一样心里满是兴奋与学会叛逆后幼稚的自豪感。  
亨利看过本阿弗莱克所有的电影，看过尚且青葱的本与挚友马特合作的《心灵捕手》，看过已经渐渐走向成熟的本演绎的《珍珠港》，《逃离德黑兰》大获成功时亨利觉得自己甚至比本人更高兴，本的电影陪伴了他能回忆起的所有岁月，甚至可以说他走向好莱坞的动力就是本，只有在那里他才能见到本，哪怕见一面就好。  
众所周知，亨利这一路走的并不顺，有段日子网络给了他一个好莱坞最不幸的演员的名号，那个时候他只想到自己还有一个梦想。  
后来，一个英俊刚毅版本的超人在银屏上出现，亨利卡维尔被人们熟知，人们赞叹他的完美，只有他自己知道自己为了成功一路走的多么谨小而卑微。  
记者问亨利，得知自己选上了超人一角什么感受，他说每天都要掐一把自己看看是不是梦。  
超人是所有孩子的偶像，他成为了这个偶像，但是真正让他高兴的却是这样才能让他与本更近了。  
其实，他真正想说的是，不是演了超人而是他见到了本，他跟本走过了同一片红毯，他与本对了话，即使只是寥寥几句客套话，那以后的每一天他都想掐掐自己。  
亨利是一个大明星，可是他有一个小梦想，见到本阿弗莱克，站在本面前，大方得体的说一句  
“嗨你好么，本，我是亨利卡维尔”  
而现在，他得到了跟本合作的机会。  
像小说一样不是么，可是一般的粉丝大概只做到见到本为止吧，这就是执着的力量！洗漱中的亨利不由得开始练习面部表情。  
紧张兮兮的准备了半天，很快就折腾到了深夜，亨利最后还是选择自暴自弃地躺在床上，手向上伸去又缓缓张开，他呆呆看着自己的手，突然回过神想自己忙了半天的原因，最后只能归结于自己控制不住的信息素，闻着满屋的葡萄酒的味道，亨利觉得就这样让自己醉了也不错。  
管他呢，明天就是见面的日子了，怎么说的来着，来日方长，亨利睡梦中都带着抑制不住的笑容。  
嘘，千万别让亨利的粉丝看到了，不然一定会被感叹男神也有如此不符人设的一面。


	2. part2

亨利很久没做这样美的梦了。  
本蜜棕色的眼睛就那样含情地盯着他，仿佛他就是唯一，他说亨利，我的男孩，我可以有幸请你吃一顿晚餐么。  
亨利很想立刻就答应，但是他犹豫了，兴冲冲伸出去的手堪堪收回，本也不急，只有轻轻歪着头表现出自己的困惑。亨利回答说不，你一定是在我的梦里，我想等到真真正正的站在你面前。  
"oh no!---我在干什么啊，知道是个梦我还矫情个鬼啊"亨利盯着镜中自己眼底的黑青痛苦地抓了几把头发，一晚上的清醒梦让他切身体会到了什么叫痛并快乐着，他甚至清晰的记着本最后那个赞赏的眼神和那句good boy。  
亨利又开始发呆了，满脑子都是感觉还没有准备好呢怎么就到了发布会了的想法，似乎昨天兴奋到睡不着的不是他本人一样。  
"嘿boy，你休息不好么"梦中的声音伴着一个拍了拍肩膀的动作成功的让亨利吓了一跳。  
"!...本!哦嗨，本你好么，我...我是亨利卡维尔"天呐还有什么比这种时刻更尴尬么，冰冷的现实冷冷的糊了准备了无数次第一次见面应该怎么表现的亨利一脸，亨利似乎能听见那个美好的画面破碎的声音。  
"我知道你，顺带一提，我喜欢你的超人"似乎也被吓了一跳的本很快反应过来，还搭在亨利肩膀上的手晃了晃向下做出一个准备握手的姿势。  
"我也很高兴见到你"看到亨利握上他的手之后本眨眨眼睛笑起来。"怎么样，手感是不是很普通，我没那么吓人吧"  
"并...并不是，是我的不对，我...刚刚在想事情"总不能说自己刚刚在回味一个春梦，主人公还是你吧。  
"开玩笑的"本似乎想起什么，看样子是准备出去了"安啦，我只是来打个招呼，该抱歉的是我，突然进了你的房车"本双手合十就差鞠个躬，然后便走向门口。  
"还有，亨利"  
"啊？"  
"多注意休息啊，不过现在还是找人来给你补补装比较好”本伸出一根指头指指自己的眼下又指指亨利”要知道超人可是没有黑眼圈的"  
"是...是的，好的"  
"那么，回见"本最后收回手挥了挥算是告别。  
“我的天我到底在做什么啊”话说回来本的身上真好闻啊，说不出来什么味道但是却若隐若现的吸引着人。“不对不对这样太失礼了，不过本一定也是一个完美的alpha”  
如果现在让亨利排一个人生最尴尬时刻排名，这大概可以排第一名了，作为演员的素养临不乱的能力不仅一点都没有起到作用，一定也让本失望了吧，自己未来的搭档在明明很重要的发布会当天还一副魂不守舍的样子，在他主动打招呼的情况下还一副毛毛躁躁的样子。  
助理来叫亨利的时候，见到的却是亨利对着洗手池一副快哭出来的样子。  
“亨利？你吃坏东西了么”  
“......”

进了发布会的会场面对着熟悉的闪光灯亨利还是拿出了完美的表情，摸爬滚打这么多年这个场合还是太容易应对了，然而亨利在看到另一边镁光灯的焦点下的本是还是踌躇了，不管多少次看那人还是这样吸引人。  
“嘿亨利，你终于来了，你再不来我就顶不住这些记者的热情连早饭吃什么都要招了”本给了亨利一个大大的笑容，，同时幽默的话语也引得记者们笑起来。  
“抱歉抱歉，我这不是来了”亨利快步走到本的旁边，两人对视了一眼，一起回答起记者的问题来，并且心照不宣地绝口不提刚才两人已经悄悄见面的事情，仿佛这是一个只有他俩知道的秘密，这样想想亨利心口就已经泛起甜蜜的涟漪来。  
“本，你是第一次见到亨利么，你觉得作为后辈的他给你什么感觉”  
亨利一边公式化的应付自己面前的记者一边不由自主地分心到本那边的问答，果然听到了关于自己，亨利暗暗捏了一把汗，希望本不要记得自己冒冒失失的一面。  
“亨利么，我们在一次奥斯卡的会场见过”本停顿了，手习惯性地摸了摸下巴，手指向上堪堪擦过脸上的泪痣，在亨利看来性感的无可救药，显然记者也这样想的，亨利明显听到一瞬间快门按下的声音更密集了。然后本就这样顶着众人的目光继续回答下去“亨利是一个绝对有趣的人”  
有趣？果然是说我不够成熟么，亨利黯然攥了攥拳头。  
“你要知道，我从来没见过更完美的超人，看到钢铁之躯里的亨利简直让我自惭形愧，怎么会有这么好的身材，难道要以他为目标嘛，饶了我吧，我岁数可不小了，或者让我天天跟着亨利学习，我想这样我可以接受”说罢手臂自然而然地又搭上了亨利的肩膀。  
而心情就像刚刚坐完过山车的亨利此刻只想拉过搭着自己的这条手臂最好把手的主人也一起拉过来，然后说上三天三夜本的好。而他知道他只能抑制住自己。  
“我对本的印象？我只能说，本就是我要找的蝙蝠侠”亨利还是对着媒体得体的笑着，只不过说完深深的看了一眼身旁的本。  
“喂喂，明明是我找到的蝙蝠侠”一旁终于轮到的扎克急吼吼地插了进来“要知道本可是我的偶像，本同意之后我可是三天三夜没合眼”  
“你的奉承我就毫不客气的收下啦”  
有了活宝一样的扎克导演的加入，下半场的发布会时不时爆发一阵笑声，可以预见即将上映的这场电影是攒足了所有人的期待。  
气氛热烈到一定程度有些插曲就不会有人注意到，过于兴奋的亨利时不时会控制不住自己的信息素虽然他及时发现注意收敛但是还会有一点散出去，每当这个时候本就会几不可闻地皱下眉。

“bro你看到了么，这孩子是真喜欢你”本一进家门还没来得及松开领带，马特达蒙那十分有辨识度的声音就传来了。  
“马特你又来了，冰箱都快被你搬空了”本习以为常的脱下衣服换上居家服，旁边马特看着他露出来的身体吹了个口哨  
“小心我告你性*骚*扰”本回给马特一个中指。  
“你忍心嘛，我都为了你搬回来当你邻居了，再说了我一个beta怎么嗯哼，你懂的你”  
然后他意料之中收到一个妈的智障的眼神。  
“然后你天天承包我冰箱的一半”  
“嘿，你又揭我底”  
“我在感谢你”本靠着冰箱，手里随意的拿着一听啤酒喝着，脸上全是与外界不一样的放松的表情。  
“你回来了，那我就走啦，饭我给你做好了”本是厨房杀手，马特早就认清的一件事，于是他选择全权包了本的伙食，要说马特搬回来的原因，还真真有这一条。  
本有多招人心疼，马特是最明白的。  
“本”  
“？”  
“那小子是alpha你知道了吧”  
“今天他有点兴奋，可能没太注意。不过人家好歹公布过自己的属性”  
“你知道我说什么的，本”马特看的到亨利似乎太过专注于本，这发现让他有点喜忧参半，偏偏本还一副无所谓的样子。  
“哎呀，我周围又不是没出现过alpha”看着什么都没意识到的本，马特只想叹气，也希望自己是想多了。  
“好吧好吧，说了你又嫌我啰嗦，有事记得call我”马特临走只能老样子提醒一下，然后他开始考虑要不要向本要管家的津贴了。  
“马特，谢谢你，一如既往”  
“得了吧你”马特还是没忍住笑出来，就算接下来日子就要发生些变化了又能怎么样呢，本还是在这里不是吗，他永远不会让别人有机会伤害他珍贵的挚友和弟弟的。


	3. part3

蝙蝠侠大战超人的拍摄很快就提上了日程，拍摄第一天亨利起了个大早，比规定到达片场的时间还要早。洗漱认认真真的完成，甚至刮完胡子还要照上半天镜子确保没留下一根漏网之鱼。  
就像第一次约会的小男孩或者说更像小女孩一样，亨利在衣柜前犹豫起来，西装太正式卫衣太随意牛仔会不会不伦不类，亨利手拖着下巴做出一个经典的思考动作，然后他就注意不到时间的流逝了，直到助理在楼下等不及杀进来亨利还是没想好穿什么。  
“oh！my！god！亨利你要第一天就迟到么”助理看着亨利一脸刚刚惊醒的样子忍不住捏了捏眉心“亨利你不是第一次去试镜的新人了，所以告诉我你在干什么”  
“我...就只是不知道该穿什么”  
“抱歉，你说什么，我可能也没睡醒”  
“......”看着助理一副下一秒就要拿高跟鞋招呼他的样子，亨利立刻头脑清醒的选择了闭嘴。  
亨利最后还是选择了一套休闲系的连帽衫加休闲裤，助理说的对他今天一天都会跟戏服作伴最好选一件好脱的，因为这次的超人服大概又没有拉链。  
感谢那天的交通，亨利的保姆车有惊无险的准时赶到了片场。  
亨利到的时候本正好准备换上Bruce的三件套，而亨利一开始就需要换上能把他包的紧紧的超人服，本轻轻松松地换完的时候亨利还在工作人员的帮助下艰难的往身上套紧身衣，抽空还感谢了一下这次的超人服给了一道拉链。然后本靠着更衣镜看着亨利，这让本来盯着本的背影的亨利有些措手不及，他觉得本如果看着他的脸就会发现他气血已经完全上涌，然而本没看着他的脸只是若有所思地盯着...亨利顺着他的视线看到了...自己的胸。  
“本？”  
“哦，啊，emmm”本没想到自己就这样被抓包，一时只能发出三个无意义的语气词来，本无辜地看了亨利一眼，加上身上的三件套，亨利觉得Bruce就这样活生生的站在了他面前。  
“哦超人来了，快快快我想这样做很久了”不知道从哪里冲出来的艾米手直直放在了亨利的胸口上顺便还揉了揉。  
“啊哦”亨利无奈的站在原地等着艾米过足手瘾，亨利突然想看看本是什么反应，本又换回了一脸若有所思。  
“亨利”最后本还是出声了。  
“怎么，本你也想加入么”艾米又拍拍亨利的胸，似乎有点遗憾不能再揉一揉，因为那样会让她显得很白痴。  
“说实话，我就这样想的，就是不知道怎么开口”本终于把目光往上移了，跟亨利对视的眼睛里清清楚楚写着我可以吗，完全没有自己说了一番爆炸宣言的自觉。  
“嗯，啊本你...咳”愿意我当然愿意，脑中的小人疯狂点头。  
“啊抱歉抱歉，让你困扰了吧”本随意挥了挥手，嘴却撇了撇表示遗憾。  
“不是的，本。我是说你大可不必问我的，嗯，你就...来吧”亨利忍住了跑过去投怀送抱的脚，堪堪收成一个敞开双手的动作。  
“哦--果然像我想象中的一样完美”本重复了跟艾米一样的动作，然后又撇撇嘴摸摸自己的胸“看来我得更努力了，果然年纪大了就是不容易保持身材”  
“本，你一点都不老！而且你现在已经很完美了，根本不是你说的那样”  
“嘿，别夸我我会骄傲的”本想了想又开口“或者你不会介意带着我一起健身？”  
“当然了，我愿意啊”亨利觉得自己如果能幻化出一条狗尾巴大概已经要摇上天了，这真不是他想贬低自己，他只是不知道怎么表达高兴了。  
“嗯哼，男士们，我想我刚刚看了一部爱情片”艾米真的不是想留下，只是她是来叫人的，对于一个明星来说时间可是宝贵的很，拍完她还想回家陪陪家人呢。  
亨利觉得这一天的惊喜大概已经多到他无法数清了，亨利不自觉地就会想起本抚过他的胸本邀请他一起健身，以至于第一幕就NG了好几次。  
扎克觉得自己应该做一个善解人意又温柔的导演，但是如果他的演员第一天就在片场傻笑不断还疑似神游天外，原谅他忍不了了。  
“亨利卡维尔！收一下你的信息素，还有！！我发誓你再不认真起来接下来的几天会很难过”  
“好的，扎克”亨利回以太阳之子的微笑，收了收快加浓的葡萄酒味道，只是接着很不超人的飞了个吻。  
我刚才不够凶！？扎克看向被他发飙镇住的其他工作人员，又看了一眼抱着避难小女孩（一开始Bruce救下的小女孩）的本，本却也莫名其妙的怂了怂肩。  
亨利再次感谢自己的演员素养，第一天还是有惊无险的成功拍摄到扎克想要的了。  
终于结束的时候已经天黑了，亨利回到家却没有立刻休息，感谢他装修的时候突然的灵感，他用一把钥匙打开了暗室的门，里面装满了他的宝贝，就像消失的爱人那个无人知道的秘密小屋一样，只是里面的宝贝不是贵重的对于亨利却是无价的东西，那是本，本的每一部电影影碟，本的每一本上过的杂志，甚至有一本特殊的日历只留下了本得到荣耀的每个日子，与跟踪狂唯一区别大概就是没有满墙贴满跟拍的照片了吧。亨利看着自己的珍藏，心情却奇异的平静下去，不管怎样，他觉得自己至少开始走近本了，不会是以前只能坐在这个屋子睹物思人了。  
与此同时，回到家的本只是找到了沙发坐上去按了按太阳穴缓解轻微的不适。本是个Omega，这在影视圈不是好事，不过感谢现代科技的发达和不强求公布的社会，当然也得益于本高大的身材，除了马特和家人就没人知道，本大概是个alpha，人们口耳相传也就变成了默认。  
强效而没有太大副作用的抑制剂让本还算平安的渡过了30年，最近最近大概是极限了吧，快要中年的身体似乎不愿意再委屈自己了。今天又闻到了亨利的信息素，说实话亨利真的是一个吸引人的alpha，连他这个老人都有些反应了。  
本胳膊搭上眼睛，不久不适过去了，正要起身时脸上却被一个东西冰的吓了一跳。  
“嘿马特，至少敲个门再进来”本接过马特递过的冰啤酒。  
“以前你可没有这么大反应，今天是怎么...”马特凑近本“这是那小子的信息素？他做了什么”马特也顾不上手里的东西，翻来覆去的检查本。  
“有时候真怀疑你不是beta，怎么你对信息素会敏感”本也不挣扎，知道反抗只会让马特更担心，也就由他去了。“没什么，就是亨利大概是第一天拍有点兴奋吧”  
“上次你也说他兴奋，怎么他总在兴奋，得了吧他又不是毛头小子了本”马特发现没什么异常大大松了一口气。“本，你不觉得那小子对你特别上心？”  
“我可没那么自恋，bro”本看着马特又进了厨房忙上忙下，走到餐桌旁又软踏踏的摊在了桌子上“我饿了”  
“你至少给我吃点剧组的盒饭再回来啊”又是不太平静的一天，马特边做饭边想到。  
可是本，我觉得这个时候你应该自恋一下。这是马特没能说出口的话。


	4. part4

不管亨利乐意不乐意，电影的拍摄还是要结束的，杀青那天还是如期而至，即使亨利看到本就不自觉想要笑一笑，不管扎克在后面抓狂地喊卡多少次。当然最后扎克还是妥协了，喊卡的地方全部作为花絮放送，只是没想到之后这段超长的花絮收到了意想不到的反响，当然这都是后话了。  
庆功宴上每个人脸上都是一副松了一口气的样子，亨利心里却空落落的，这就...要分开了。本来是终于摆摊肌肉训练后的第一顿可以放开了吃的大餐，亨利看了一眼只觉得没有胃口，客气地应付完各路来庆贺的人和媒体亨利现在去天台透透气。  
扎克第一时间发现了亨利的不对劲，跟在了亨利后面，而谁也没发现本也对着他们离开的方向露出了若有所思的表情。  
“唉～”  
“亨利？”扎克是真想不明白了，本来是主角的人却在宴会气氛到顶点的时候跑出来唉声叹气，而且真要说该叹气的是他好么。  
“哦！嘿扎克”  
“你这一脸失望是什么意思”  
“没什么，就是觉得就这么结束了有点舍不得”  
“认真的？”扎克很想给亨利头上来那么一下，然后他也这么做了“是谁上次刚杀青完就迫不及待跑回老家，还美其名曰继续拯救世界”  
“人是要成长的”亨利看向扎克，一脸坚定。  
“说真的我不信”扎克来到亨利旁边一起靠着栏杆。“你这样只会让我觉得你是不想跟某个人告别”  
“！”  
“我说对了？是艾米还是加朵，人家都有家室了”扎克自顾自说的高兴，在看到亨利无奈扶额时戛然而止。“该不会是本吧，那我可要对你刮目相看了，我知道本是你的前辈，没想到你这么敬重他，不过我可以理解啦，本可也算我的偶像呢，我不反对你们多交流，真的”  
“额，咳是的”觉得扎克敏锐果然是错觉么，不过往好的方面想，至少自己没表现的那么明显至少没到被发现的地步不是么，不然一定会让本困扰吧。  
亨利已经对本不只只是敬重了啊。有一段花絮是蝙蝠侠对着超人开枪，然后下一秒两个人却对视着笑起来，本笑的很好看，亨利心里堪堪拦住喜欢的感情的堤坝那一刻大概被那一枪打开了缺口。  
“呼...这下麻烦了”亨利呆呆盯着天空，连扎克什么时候离开的都不知道，理所当然的又被接着过来的本吓了一跳。  
“怎么，天上的星星还没看够？”  
“本！你...你怎么”  
“怎么，我不能来么”本递给亨利一杯威士忌，也看向夜空。  
“你知道我不是那个意思，我在...想事情”  
“放松放松，我在开玩笑的。不过我倒是想起第一天了，你也是一副被吓到的样子，我都怀疑自己的魅力了，怎么总吓到你呢”  
“我的错我的错，你别怀疑，我可是知道你是进了帅男俱乐部的”  
“嘿，那可是我的黑历史”  
两人对视一眼，默契地大笑起来。余光中亨利看向本，本就是有这样的魔力，只要在他身边就开心到不知道怎么办一样。  
“亨利，别忘了我”  
“怎么可能，你可是我的蝙蝠侠。不过这应该是我说的才对，本你可别忙起来忘了还有一个搭档”  
“记得回了英国也要联系我”  
“好”  
亨利看着本的身影融入宾客之中，悄悄握紧拳头，就先这样吧，现在他只是本的搭档。

然而亨利回到英国却没有给过本一个电话，连信息都没有，本也像是较劲一般不去主动，一个知情不报一个云里雾里像小孩子一样莫名置气了几个月。  
不久，电影的首映与宣传接连不断。  
亨利再次见到了本，本仿佛没有隔了几个月一般还是温和地朝他笑了笑虽然眼中有些疑惑，但是亨利知道这还是那个本阿弗莱克，分开之后纠结在心头的线团在这一刻解开了，去他妈的放手，他怎么敢想要放手。  
“亨利，你好么”  
“嘿，本，我好的不能再好了。我发誓以后再也不会不联系你了”  
“哇，你还知道自己放了我鸽子”本拍拍他的肩膀，就像第一次那样“好吧我原谅你了，但是你还要带我一起健身”  
“sure”  
“来吧男孩，时间长了没上台别生疏了”  
“才不会”  
“下面有请我们的蝙蝠侠本阿弗莱克和超人亨利卡维尔”  
后来，这次两人一起参加的脱口秀，有一段亨利反反复复看了好几遍。  
“自从杀青，这个人再也没有联系我，一次都没有！”本看着亨利的眼睛点了一炮，眼中是小小的得意。  
“emmm，你知道我们可是隔着一道海峡呢，本”亨利看着本眨眨眼，游刃有余。  
“你知道你的借口烂透了”亨利仿佛看到了本气鼓鼓的样子。  
不管本表现出的哪一面，都是亨利想要收藏的珍宝。

工作就是要来一定会凑到一起来的神奇事物，仿佛上一刻还在各地宣传，下一刻亨利已经接到了《秘密特工》的试镜邀请。  
特工？好像跟正直的超人是两种风格，亨利决定接受挑战，不论是为了更多的天地还是能力的提升，或者内心里想要更加靠近本的愿望。  
试镜成功的消息传出去之后扎克又来了电话。  
“亨利，这次你跟搭档你算前辈，好好表现哦”  
“明白”  
“这次你可够冷淡的，我一直以为你有什么前辈情节呢”  
“...你在说什么”  
“嘿，嘿，开玩笑的，亨利我知道你的能力，你一定没问题的”  
“谢了，扎克，要是成功这都是你的功劳”  
“这个奉承我就收下了”  
“你哪次没收下”  
挂下扎克的来电，亨利的手机又迫不及待地震动了起来，是一个通话间来的短讯，是本  
祝贺你，亨利，相信你会做好的。  
就算不用看亨利也知道自己的嘴角上扬到了什么地步，嗯，形容一下，小学生第一次拿到了A？  
亨利想要回复很多很多，可是他只能稳住因为有些兴奋而颤抖的手，回复一句  
谢谢你，本，我很高兴

艾米汉莫是个幽默风趣的人，乍看上去有些冷漠，其实性格并不是。片场休息的时候两人谈到了一些趣事，亨利毫不吝啬地哈哈大笑起来，而汉莫却一脸这并没那么好笑的样子，这让亨利又想起本来，那人被人评论过冷着脸讲段子的能手，观众都笑成一片了本还能稳稳坐着。  
“真的这么好笑么”汉莫叫了亨利，亨利才发现自己又自顾自笑起来远远超过了趣闻搞笑的保质期。  
“没，只是想起来一个人”这个趣闻如果给了本那个人会不会也一脸冷漠地讲出来。  
其实，退一步讲，亨利只是想那个人了，想着如果那个人来这里该多好，想要那个人来看看他是不是距上一次见面更有长进了。  
“亨利”  
“...本？”  
“我在这”  
“告诉我我没在做梦”  
“说什么呢你，顺便一说，你这一身不错”本的旁边是工作人员，用眼神询问亨利是否要让本进来，亨利冲他点点头，然后便走远了，汉莫看到本也选择了回到自己的房车，那都不重要了，亨利觉得自己眼中已经没有别的了。  
“本”  
“嗯哼？”  
“你来...看我么”  
“嗯，大概是吧”本似乎也有些不明白自己怎么就突然想到来探班，只是想起来而已，就来了。“你知道的，我一个人有些无聊”本又摸了摸鼻子，看起来有些不好意思。  
“谢谢你，真的谢谢你，本”  
“嘿，别这么客气好嘛，哦对了，路上发现一家超好吃的热狗，要尝尝么”  
“当然”  
于是一时间只剩下两个人咀嚼的声音，在亨利想要说些什么的时候工作人员来找人了，亨利只能耸耸肩起了身。  
“那么，加油，我也该走了”本粗略收拾了一下包装袋，也跟着起了身，猝不及防被亨利抱了个满怀“嘿嘿，注意有沙拉酱”  
“无所谓，就当给我点鼓励”亨利又加大了些力气，然后松开了手。  
“好吧，加油”本用没有拿垃圾的手回抱了一下亨利。  
亨利想，今天他大概不会给导演喊卡的机会了。


	5. 5

有无数双手向他伸过来，本想要逃开，可是不论逃到哪里都有更多的手伸过来，然后在他放弃时有手从地下伸上来，拉着他不停下沉，下沉，直到他陷进看不见的黑暗里。  
本发了一身的冷汗，这不是最麻烦的，他同时感到了身下已经有液体蓄势待发了。  
本发誓这是第一次被用噩梦的方式提醒该死的发※情期到了，在翻遍家里各个角落也没有发现抑制剂后他不禁更加懊恼起来。  
认识亨利之后他仿佛活的更像一个正常人了，一个忘记自己是个有麻烦发※情期的正常人，如果说马特是他之前人生的指引者，那么亨利就是一个发热源，让他不断想要靠近，无关信息素，这个年轻人热情活力，让他疲劳了很久的心悄悄发生了变化。  
亨利，亨利，本惊诧地看着手上的液体，自己竟然仅仅因为念着一个人的名字而高※潮了。  
“我的天，本”马特想起最近已经到了本的发※情期，特地来看看人有没有好好待着以防万一顺便还带了些抑制剂。打开门高浓度的信息素就让他知道事情不妙，日子不仅提前了看样子这个笨弟弟还没服用抑制剂。  
冲进屋子里的马特看到本只是裹着被子有些不舒服的样子还是舒了一口气，只是本在听到他的声音后露出的表情让他知道还是有些不对劲的。  
“马特，你来了”如果要形容，就像迷路的小动物，现在的本就是这样一副表情，迷茫无措甚至有些绝望，仿佛回到那些处在低谷的日子。  
“是的，我来了”马特上了床，有些费力地搂起本，本高大的身体此时却缩成一团，“本，是亨利？”，无需多言，马特就是知道。  
“马特”  
“嗯，我在”马特把手轻轻放在本的头上，像每一次一样，只要被安抚地摸几下头顶本就会奇迹般的平静下来。  
“我讨厌自己的性别”  
“亲爱的，这个谁都不能改变”  
“我对亨利有感觉”  
“我还以为你不会承认呢”  
“可是我一定是因为信息素才被他吸引的”  
“你知道你现在说的话很强词夺理么”马特失笑。  
“马特，我该怎么办”  
“你想离开他我便帮你赶走他，你想跟他在一起我便放你走”马特将手放在本的胸口，“但是这里是怎么想的，只有你知道”  
“我不能跟他在一起”  
“那我就帮你离开他”  
“为什么不问我为什么”  
“无非是你们年龄相差太大，你隐藏了性别他会不再信任你，还有我没说中的么”马特的手又附上本的眼皮，“而且，亲爱的，我唯一不会帮你做主的大概就是感情了”  
“唔”  
“现在你需要睡觉，抑制剂应该已经起效果了不是么”

清晨，马特打通了亨利的手机，他说亨利你要离本远一点，他说亨利你跟我们不是一个世界的人，他还说亨利你知道么本说他不想跟你在一起。  
然后马特看了看他身后的墙角嘴角勾了勾，确认本没有再偷听之后，很认真地对亨利又说了一句话。  
亨利，让我知道你不会放弃。  
亨利，本的心结只有你可以解。  
只是马特真的没想到本能忍住一个月不理亨利，不管亨利怎样联系他。  
tbc  
自家大宝贝闹起莫名其妙的情绪来怎么办，在线等。  
——马特·操碎心·达蒙


	6. 6

亨利接到电话之后第一反应是自己的小心思被发现了。  
他才没追求本。  
这并不是他的本意，他的本意是陪伴就好，他想着能站那人身边看着他就好，本是alpha他也是，本会找到属于自己的omega...本...  
“哈”亨利挫败地坐在沙发上，忍不住想笑。  
看看你说服自己的理由，假到自己都想嘲笑自己。  
亨利就这样脑子一团乱麻地放空了许久，他失恋了么，即使恋情还没来得开始？  
电话并没有挂断，似乎马特在等着他胡思乱想结束，然后马特对他说，告诉我你没有放弃。  
亨利想，这大概就是心情坐上过山车？  
马特有多珍惜本是有目共睹的，这样的他却愿意把本交给他，对于他来说简直可以算是一种荣誉了。  
亨利兴奋到恨不能跳起来，然而他注意到一点，是本不想跟他在一起。  
亨利再次回到了挫败的状态，脑子里已经开始回放起从自己成为本的迷弟开始的点点滴滴。  
本第一次拿到小金人的时候还是那么稚嫩，颁奖的时候一副手足无措的样子，讲话的时候激动到小小的破了音，还年少的亨利就这样被触动了，当演员一定是很开心的事情吧。  
然而生活同时教会了亨利和本，并没有人能一帆风顺，居心叵测的人猜测本并不是那么有才华，很长一段时间本甚至没有出现在银幕中，而亨利一直没能让自己变成发光的金子。然而，亨利在那时想的却是如果在本低谷陪着他的人是他就好了。  
亨利还想起，马特有一次在接受采访的时候说根本没人知道本这些年怎么过来的，他有多优秀谁知道，从坡底爬回山峰只有他见证了。不，不是这样的，还有我啊，亨利看得出再次出现在人们面前的本再没有当年的青春活力，已经是充满了成熟与沧桑，心疼，亨利可以猜得到本经历了什么，但是除了心疼他却无能为力。  
那时他就想着啊，什么时候可以站在本面前，如果可以他更想抱着本告诉他，你做的很好，你永远不知道自己多美好。。  
现在他甚至差一点进入了本的生活，本却推开了他。放弃么，不可能，亨利是绝不允许这个发展的。何况，他感受得到，本也是对他有感觉的。  
亨利对着正午的阳光暗自打气，没什么可以难倒超人的！  
相比亨利没怎么被打击的样子，本这边算是愁云惨淡了，本有时候在想自己是否真的敢放手一搏，有时候又想拥有一个家庭的美好，更多的时候他只是放空。  
本竟然学会借酒消愁了，马特只能无奈的陪着他喝一些度数很低的啤酒，喝醉了(是的啤酒也会喝醉)的时候就会趴在马特肩膀上絮絮叨叨，他很不甘心他也想有伴侣。这个时候马特就很想打醒他，一没有人拦着你二是你先跑路的，在这里一副失恋的样子是想给谁看。  
三天过后，马特忍不住断了本的酒，很有心机的拉着本恶补了几部悲剧电影，再然后又拉着他去健身房恢复体型，美其名曰快要拍续集了，本默默看着日历上还有相当一段时间才开机的红圈欲言又止，马特陪本躲了一个月(虽然感觉这个行为莫名其妙)却没让他闲下来，看着一副还想躲起来的样子的本马特又看了看过几天本就要参加的一个访谈秀，马特选择把本打包送到好莱坞。  
本站在不属于自己家乡的土地，迷茫了许久，然后只能挫败地住了酒店。  
第二天熟悉的热度让本惊醒，该死的发*情期！头晕脑胀地在自己没有软成一摊泥的时候为自己打了抑制剂后，巨大的空虚感突然毫无预兆地袭来。  
反应过来时，本发现自己已经打通了亨利的电话。  
亨利的声音带着迟疑传来，本发现自己竟已安心了许多。  
“亨利，你能，能来陪陪我么”说出这样简单的一句已经让他紧张到咽下口水。  
得到肯定答复放下电话时，本甚至发现自己在颤抖，随后他无奈的叹了口气，想起马特说过的话  
兄弟，你陷进去了。  
一语成谶。  
这一刻，他觉得等待的时间显得有些漫长。


	7. 7

“so，我总结一下，你把亨利找来了，在他想抱抱你的时候你推开他了”  
“然后他问我怎么了”  
“你什么都没说”  
“他就走了”听得出来本已经到了惊慌失措的地步了，什么细节都一股脑地说出来了，“马特，我该怎么办”  
“....本，我....”马特深呼了一口气，他实在有点同情亨利，“如果我是亨利，我当时大概会揍你，你真该感谢他不愧是个绅士”  
“他看到我的药了，还说以前就觉得我身上的味道好闻”  
“所以，你觉得被性*骚*扰了？”  
“不是！他发现我是omega了，会不会觉得我在骗他然后生气了”  
“本...没有人会在生气时想要抱让他生气的那个人的”  
“对哦，可是他走了啊”本的声音又低落下来。  
“要不，你现在去找他脱光了往床上一躺”马特想，如果不是隔着电话，他一定要摇醒对方。  
“....唔”本竟然沉默了，这吓坏了马特，正在他要解释只是玩笑不要当真的时候本恹恹的声又传了过来，“我要睡了，马特，现在的我太糟糕了”  
“好吧，你确实该睡了”马特觉得确实是没什么可以安顿给本的了，只能默默祈祷亨利还没放弃了。  
亨利怎么会放弃，不过被一个处在发*情*期的omega推开，还是自己喜欢的omega推开，对于他的打击已经算是致命的了。可是就算是这样，他也实在是想听到本亲口的拒绝。  
后果就是，即使还有几天的间隔，到了见面当天，两人的黑眼圈也已经浓重的不相上下了，为了两人的出场化妆师算是用了浑身解数。  
“听说，亨利你形容自己演超人感觉像是上*床”主持人上来就是一个劲爆的问题。“那么，你现在还这样觉得么”  
“当然，现在这种感觉更强烈了”亨利别有用心地瞄了一眼坐在旁边的本，“这次对象更强势了”  
亨利在等一个结果，这是一次对本底线的试探，或许循序渐进才是最好的过程，但是他不想再惶惶不可终日了，与其在漫长的不确定中煎熬，不如让他痛快赌一场。  
本的脸在肉眼可见的变红，没有愤怒，只是无奈的耸耸肩来掩饰害羞的事实。亨利开始变得欣喜若狂，他赌对了。  
只是，为什么本那天会推开他，始终是他的一个心结。  
在本的默许下，亨利开始变本加厉地开一些自己与本亦或是超人与蝙蝠侠的玩笑，甚至到了最后，两个人已经开始给他们的组合起名字了。  
水到渠成。  
亨利还是没忍住又带本参观了他的房车，在拍摄过程中逐渐被填满的房车，没有超人只有蝙蝠侠，从海报到杯子，全部都是那个黑暗骑士的身影。看着本在他面前好奇的摸摸这碰碰那，亨利觉得再不做点什么真的就要错过了。  
“本，你听我说”亨利强硬地扳正了本的身体，终于获得了那双焦糖色眸子的全部注意。  
“...”本仿佛也意识到了什么，红色又一点点漫了上来，不自在的眨了眨眼睛之后还是坚定地与亨利的眼睛对上了视线。  
他早该发现了，年轻人的眼睛是那么美，现在染上了情感更加明亮了，他愿意陷进那片蓝色中去。  
“我...我不知道该说些什么，就只是，我一直关注着你，看着你，从没想过...哦天呐这太疯狂了，我没想过，但是这绝对是必然的，我他妈就知道爱上你绝对是不可抗力”视死如归般一吐为快，亨利不再看本，他甚至已经紧张到咽了口水。  
“我看过你的第一部超人”本笑了，他把手轻轻放上了年轻人的肩头。  
“本？”亨利很快不解的抬起了头。  
“就是...我想说我很喜欢你的作品”  
“本你不必这么温柔的”本眼睁睁看着亨利的眼神黯淡下去，这让他失笑又心疼。  
“好吧好吧，也许是我表达不清，亨利，也许我比你能想到的时间更早就注意到你了，也许比不上你听说我的日子多，但是我...真的很高兴真正认识你”  
“本，就只是，回答我好么，求你说yes”  
“亨利，你该对自己自信点”本的额头触上了亨利的，“还有，yes，我愿意”  
是本先开始了这个亲吻，带着急切，亨利却极尽温柔的接下了这一吻，他愿意给两个人同样美好的回忆，弥补之前错过的时间。  
吻毕，本已经有些气息不稳，却还是笑着擦去两人之间勾连的银线。  
“真该庆幸今天已经没有拍摄任务了”本的唇已经微微红肿起来，然而他的打趣却成功逗红了恋人的脸。  
恋人，真美好的词。本被亨利拥住，两人只是静静地坐着，本还是为了脑中涌现的词语微笑了起来，这就是他四十几年终于盼来的，感觉果不其然的好。  
“在想什么”  
“没什么，就是，感觉很好”  
“是啊”

“本，我还是想问，那一天你为什么推开我”心结不解，亨利还是有些郁结，索性问了。  
“唔...亨利，我大概跟一般的omega不一样”  
“这我们都知道，在我见到你之前一直以为你是alpha”  
“不是这个”本想了想，直接捉住亨利的手探向自己腿间，脸上表情却有些决绝与不确定，“也许你会后悔说不定”  
手上传来一些不一样的触感，亨利渐渐睁大了眼睛。  
“这是...”


	8. 8

“这是...”手上传来的触感立刻让亨利知道了本所说的不一样，在垂软的的茎身后面没有本应该存在的阴囊，取而代之的是柔软的花瓣般的存在，本轻薄的休息裤很轻易的就印出了那里的轮廓，本随着亨利的动作不自在的动了一下，条件反射的夹住了腿间的手。  
“拿...拿出来”本庆幸自己没处在发情期里，不然他毫不怀疑现在他的裤子已经因此湿了大片，那个器官实在过于敏感。  
“本...我能”亨利恋恋不舍的让手离开本的腿间，空气似乎变得燥热起来，发现的恋人的秘密让他现在无法自控的想象起两人赤裸相见的情形来，如果可以他现在就想脱掉本那碍眼的裤子。  
“不，不行”看到亨利的狗狗眼立刻变成了失落到快流泪的样子，本咽了咽口水，接着说“现在不行，在房车里，晚上你来我家再...”  
“谢谢你，本”仿佛刚才出现的神情是个幻觉，满脸难为情的本被猝不及防抱了个满怀，“你该知道我等了多久这一天了”  
　 “啊...”本这才惊觉就这么轻易的把自己卖了，还是连本带利那种。  
　　唔，还是再问问马特吧。  
　　“你后悔了？那么就趁早告诉他今天你还没有准备好，我相信他一定会把你的想法放在第一位的”  
　　“不是”  
　　“想不明白，你会这样畏手畏脚”  
　　“不是这样的，马特我是想问我需要准备一些什么，避孕套和润滑剂？”  
　　“...本，我现在不是很想跟你说话”还没等本说下一句马特已经挂下了电话，本听着电话中传来的忙音脸上还是一副状况外。  
　　  
　　“哇啊...”甚至两人都没来得及吃一顿晚饭，本已经被亨利迫不及待地扑倒在床上，这一刻仅仅距离本为亨利打开家门过去不到十分钟，而现在本的下半身已经没了遮蔽物。  
　　“真的是”亨利动作轻柔地抬起恋人的双腿，那处便毫无遮掩地露了出来，不似上次的隐藏，亨利终于看到了世间最珍贵的宝物“precious”  
　　这是人们对Omega中某一分支的称呼，如同字面意义，那是一类万分之一的存在，本就稀少的Omega中还存在着更为稀少的拥有双性的人，真正见过的人又能有几个，大概已经成为传说中的存在了。  
　　“唔？”显然本自己都不知道他已经算是保护动物般的存在了，然而亨利已经顾不得他想什么了，他已经再忍不住触了早就想要触摸的地方了，只是轻轻的触碰亨利便惊喜的发现那紧闭的细缝有了湿润的触感，这引得他立刻用唇舌代替了手指，“亨..利，不行”  
　　“抱歉，本我大概要忍不住了”亨利看着本下身本来紧闭的肉缝经过他的一番舔弄颤颤巍巍分了开来，甚至更为敏感的凸起也慢慢探出头来，在真正感受之前他只能咽下口水抑制想要粗暴弄坏身下人的冲动。  
　　“亨利...”  
　　“本，我..我可以么”亨利脑中突然回放起那天被推开的情形来，这让他清醒了不少，动作也变得犹豫起来，似乎在想如果本不同意要怎么自己解决一下“问题”。  
　　“亨利...润滑剂在...”本憋红了脸，但是还是鼓起勇气向床头柜瞄了一眼。  
　　“！”亨利已经被接连的惊喜砸了个懵，如果要有一个直观的感受的话，那就是他这下真的相信本是同样喜欢自己的了。  
　　“嗯？亨利你不想要了么”看出来亨利突然变得愣愣的，仿佛刚才像是捕食者一样的眼神是假象一般，本反而放松下来了，先一步拿到润滑剂向亨利晃了晃。  
　　这次是真的失了控。  
　　润滑剂在本的手里还没能晃荡多久便被连人一起被掀翻在床上，透明的液体盛放在亨利的整个手掌里，他定然不能在第一次就伤了这人。  
　　那感觉实在是太怪异了，阴唇被撑开的感觉就像把内脏赤裸裸的暴露出来，从来没有过的感受让本有些后悔同意这场性爱的发生，可是无论如何也想要接受亨利的心情让他选择不再乱动，但是身体也僵硬的厉害。  
　　　亨利看着本献祭一样的表情不禁失笑，不知道该庆幸自己捡到宝还是该感叹一下自己的开发工作的困难程度变大，不过他还是狠了狠心继续了动作，他有把握这场性爱会让本食之入髓。  
　　　在亨利感觉到本终于可以接受他的时候，两个人都已经满头大汗。亨利用一个又一个的吻化解了本的紧张，亨利终于如愿感觉到了穴口已经自发的吮吸起他的手指了。  
　　　很疼，就像身体内部被暴露后又插进了一根滚烫的棍子，但是亨利眼中含着的怜惜让他拥紧身上人的脖子放松下来接受这一切，直到淡淡的血腥味传上来他才发现自己的生理性泪水流了满脸。  
　　整个过程进行的就像什么仪式一般，到最后两人都快要被彼此的汗液粘在一起了。  
　　“本我们会有孩子么”亨利的手放上本柔软的小腹，似乎那里已经住下了幼小的生命。  
　　“唔...如果你想，大概很快”本已经进入到了半睡半醒的状态，听到亨利的问题蹭了蹭更往身边的热源凑近了些，含含糊糊地回答起来。  
　　“本！我爱死你了”  
　　“嗯...好”本已经不知道亨利在说什么了，但这也不妨碍亨利仿佛得了全世界般的傻笑出声。


	9. 9

“亨利，真的够了”本已经没什么力气了，但是还是想做点什么让陷入某种几年没吃到肉的狗的状态中的亨利放松一点对他的钳制，然而想到自己竟然用狗形容自己新晋的恋人后暗笑中又不知不觉泄了推开亨利对他啃啃咬咬的头的力气，糯糯的哼了一句“我要不行了”。  
“男人可不能说自己不行啊”埋头在本胸前的亨利又舔了一下近在眼前的小红果，满意地感受到了男人敏感的颤抖。  
只是...亨利看了看身下人肿到明显不能再接受他一次的前穴，不死心的又探到了后面觊觎了很久的褶皱上，刚才还懒洋洋的男人立刻警觉的翻过身，比起亨利大很多的手也跟着护了上去。  
“不行！”他都已经感觉不到下半身了，再被捅一捅后面，想了想自己第二天连站都站不起来的样子，本坚决不同意再被占尽便宜。  
“本，你在坚持什么啦”亨利悻悻收回手，毛茸茸的头蹭上本的脖子，让本没忍住痒到笑出声，但是发觉他又故伎重演后直接抓过亨利的小手咬了上去，直到亨利感觉要出血了求饶才被放开。  
“不行就是不行”看亨利一副委屈的样子，本有点于心不忍了，突然他也不知道自己在坚持什么了，大概是看着亨利还跃跃欲试而自己已经有些累过头了，他第一次意识到自己比亨利大了整整11年，不知道为什么感觉自己要是从了亨利的愿就会什么都不剩下了。  
大概这就是恋爱后的患得患失吧。  
感觉到本突然就情绪低落下去，亨利自觉做过头了，给了本结结实实的一个吻老老实实抱着恋人不动了。  
“对不起，本我太高兴了，我不该得意过头的，你知道我喜欢了你这么多年了”  
“我不是...”  
“本你太温柔了，我不会再不顾你的意愿了，睡吧，你都这么累了”  
“咦”刚刚的纠结一扫而光，归结于亨利言语中透出的诚恳。  
“我会一直在你身边的”  
“嗯”  
亨利鞍前马后的照顾了本一个星期，索性两个人都没有什么重要的行程，亨利乐于陪在自己喜欢的人身边，本也逐渐习惯了一个粘人的恋人体贴入微的照顾。  
蜜里调油的一星期过去了，不管亨利怎么不愿意两人还是得分开几天了，亨利的家人想见他了，不多的空档期还是要分一些给自己的家人。  
本任由亨利抱着他亲了个够，然后在分开后有些不适应的他选择了发呆，于是马特进门的时候就看到了不知道什么时候开始一脸悲伤的捏着肚子的本。  
“马特，我的腹肌，又不见了”  
“我...该恭喜你这段日子被喂养的很好？”

“虽然看起来已经没什么问题了，我还是想最后问一遍，你已经决定了是么”天知道马特过了几个担惊受怕的日子，每次打来电话本都是一副沙哑的嗓音，生怕自己刚做了什么对方不知道一样。  
“你知道么，马特，我是第一次想相信自己的直觉，我有时候在想我等了四十多年其实很值得”跟马特有些担忧的表情不同，本很安静的把双手放在腿上，语气也很平静，但是马特还是发现这人在悄悄地揪线头，他叹了一口气。  
“怎么感觉我像是要拆散一对恋人的恶霸一样，你知道我只是问问对吧”  
“谢谢你，马特”  
“哦得了吧，你都第几次说这种废话了”马特坐在本旁边拍拍他的肩膀，“我永远是你的后盾”  
亨利第二次接到了马特的电话，马特很郑重地表示自己的弟弟加挚友就托付给他了，话筒里传回被电波影响的有些失真的轻笑。  
“亨利你笑什么”  
“没什么，我只是很羡慕本有你这样好的朋友和家人”我也很遗憾自己不能参与本之前的时光啊。  
“那你要不要加入呢”  
“咦？”  
“我要欢迎你加入我们的世界了，只要你保证永远不要背叛本”

清晨五点，本带着浓重的起床气接起了一个电话。  
“亨利，你知道我们的时差有五个小时对么”  
“哎哎哎，本你”亨利哭笑不得地放下传来忙音的手机，只能等那只贪睡的毛熊醒来2再告诉他自己要搬来美国住的消息了。


	10. 10

“本，你...还在睡？”一刻没有耽误的亨利在下午的时候已经站在了美国的领土上，这是在他兴冲冲敲开恋人家大门的时候发现这人还是一副泪眼朦胧的样子，困的不轻。  
“唔，我在睡午觉，而且过两天就没有这种好日子了”本穿着格子睡衣，脸上稀稀疏疏的胡渣也蹿了出来，一看就是过了几天懒散到不想打理自己的日子，说完话又大大的伸了一个懒腰，意外细窄的腰若隐若现，让舟车劳累了半天的亨利不自觉地咽了咽口水，然后也不等亨利说些什么就拉着人进屋了，“过来一起睡”  
“本，你...你做什么”被本拉着急匆匆进门，亨利只顾得上把行李放在门边，还没等庆幸自己还顾得上把门踢关，本下一个动作实在让他有些措手不及，本半垂着眼开始脱他的衣服！  
“给你脱衣服”手上动作不停，本只是歪了歪头，似乎不理解他的激动，“一起睡你还要穿外衣么”  
“...”直到亨利被脱剩下一个内裤然后被推倒在床上又被当成抱枕缠了个紧，他都没能找到要说的话。  
本，你真的知道我来做什么的么。亨利看着旁边一脸满足又睡了过去的本哭笑不得，不过他也确实累了，着迷的看了一会本卷翘的睫毛和特色的泪痣之后他也安心地睡了过去。  
本被饿醒了，坐起来的他发现旁边还有另一个人时眼中泛起了迷茫，很是回忆了一会才想起来这人是被自己强拉进来的。  
“亨利，你为什么来了”半小时后，坐在一起吃起了外卖披萨的时候本才想起来自己甚至忘了问恋人突然出现的理由。  
“我以为你不会问了”亨利一天之内摆出了第二次哭笑不得的表情。  
“现在问也不晚”本大口吃东西的样子像极了冬眠过后的熊，亨利这下子切实理解了狗仔偷拍本吃东西镜头之后的网络上的形容。  
“唉，我要搬来美国了，本”  
“咦？”本只是稍稍停顿了一下咀嚼的动作，但是亨利看到他的眼睛亮了起来，“那是不是说我们以后就可以天天见了”  
“可以这么说，因为在我找到合适的房子前要赖在你家了，啊，抱歉我这么突然...我只是想早点见你，还没想到要去哪里住”  
“不...没有，我，只是”在亨利的眼前，本的耳朵红了起来，慢慢地，红色蔓延到了脸上和脖子上，“同...同居”  
“很高兴你这么理解，是的，我在请求你跟我同居，本来我的计划就是来美国找到很大很温暖的房子，然后我想邀你跟我一起生活”这个男人过分可爱了，亨利只有这一个想法，本来还有些踟蹰的念头就脱口而出了。  
“亨利”  
“愿意给我这个机会么”  
“你明知道，我拒绝不了你的”他已经变得呆呆地不知道该把手往哪里放了，被满脸笑意的亨利拉着抱了个满怀，吓了一跳下意识地想挣扎却想起来手上全是刚刚吃过的披萨的油便乖乖不动了。  
“你这个样子，我可放心不下啊”  
“为什么你们都这么说，我一直好好的”  
“是是，我想让你更好”  
“...你太犯规了”  
亨利怎么会不知道本过去的日子，那些低谷被人中伤的日子，这个男人是怎样温柔地隐忍怎样地从山底爬回山顶，他没能参与的那些日子到底是怎样，他终究只是个局外人，他现在只能轻轻吻上男人有些泛白的鬓角，暗暗承诺让男人体会无微不至的爱护。

“真想直接跳到你的发情期啊，这样就能完完全全霸占你了”亨利的手搭上了男人汗湿的后背，小别胜新婚，何况两个人还补足了睡眠，干柴烈火已经是可以预料的结果，只是本还是坚持不许他碰后面。  
“唔”本懒洋洋的哼了一声算是回答，虽然是双性Omega中的precious也只会在发情期自体润滑两个穴口，心里的因素抛去了之后本不想被碰后面的原因已经单纯的变成了怕痛，亨利怎么诱惑都没用，一想到坐都坐不下去的感觉本就只想摇头。  
“还好我没错过”一想到本真正意义上的第一次就要归自己，亨利抑制不住的满心甜蜜，抑制剂早就被他俩心照不宣地停了，剩下的只有等待，他还有耐心。  
“说到这个，亨利，马特说要你给我准备几件衣服，说过一阵子我会用得上”本似乎是不怎么在意。  
而亨利都已经觉得心里的蜜都快要溢出来了，哦那可是Omega甜蜜的筑巢期。


End file.
